Homeowners and building owners periodically desire to remodel existing structures by removing the existing windows and replacing them with new windows. In recent years, such remodeling has been particularly desirable in warmer climates of the United States, such as in the South and Southwest, where older buildings generally were constructed with relatively inexpensive aluminum-framed, single pane sliding windows. When energy costs were relatively low, the significant heat loss, which takes place through such windows, was not particularly costly. In recent years, however, energy costs have risen dramatically, and the energy loss through such aluminum-framed, single pane windows, particularly in the hot summer months, results in significantly increased utility bills. In addition, when such windows become old, the tracks sometimes become bent, and the operating mechanisms wear out, necessitating at least repair, if not full replacement of the windows.
Typically, the replacement of windows in a home or other building requires the removal of the existing window, and the frame in which it is mounted. Since window frames, in new construction, are "built into" the window opening, the removal of an existing window frame results in damage to at least one or the other of the interior and exterior finished surfaces surrounding the frame. This requires additional labor to refinish the interior and the exterior of the building around the window opening. The additional repair steps to do this significantly increase the cost of replacing windows, whenever the existing window frames are removed for replacement This is a significant disadvantage to replacing the windows, and frequently deters the homeowner or building owner from effecting such a replacement.
Patents have been granted for casing covers or cladding to refinish the exteriors of existing window frames. These are not directed to replacement windows; but simply are decorative protective covers to provide weather protection and appearance alterations of the window casings or window frames to which they are applied. Three such patents, disclosing window treatments of this type, are the patents to Chalmers No. 4,193,238; Minter No. 4,341,048; and Nassau No. 4,590,723. All of these patents provide Minter are directed to exterior casing coverings, and Nassau is directed to interior casing coverings.
The patent to Tinti No. 4,601,144 is directed to a design of interior wood trim for placement around the edge of a window frame to insulate the seam or gap between the rough opening and the window frame, to prevent the passage of air through this gap. The trim has a channel on its reverse side. The channel is filled with a compressible foam which presses against the adjacent structural members, and bridges the gap or seam between them to provide the desired insulating function.
It is desirable to provide a replacement window construction which can be used to economically and efficiently replace the windows in an existing building without damage to the interior or exterior finish of the building.